An Auror's Tale
by the last lonely light
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the BWL and went through Hogwarts being just another student. Now working for the Aurors will he just stay as another wizard or will people in higher places start to take interest in him and what will he do when a certain pink haired Auror starts to take an interest in him. HONKS


This is my first story so I hope it does not go to badly. Please review because I want to know what you think of the story and If you have any ideas on ways that I can improve it.

Hope you enjoy

Auror Headquarters was a scene of hustle and bustle as a myriad of men and women walked around with there crimson robes hanging of their shoulders. Desks with tottering piles of neglected paperwork were lined around the room, some of which had exhausted, Aurors hunched over sheets of yellowed parchment quills in hands trying to keep there heavy eyes open long enough to finish writing down the long and boring reports that no-one would end up reading anyway. Outside in the training yard there was a collection of Auror Cadets standing to attention under the scrutinising eyes of Madame Bones the head of the defence ministry encompassing all the Aurors and Hitwizards.

On the training ground standing in front of the intimidating woman, who was surrounded by a large group of Auror trainers, was a group of young men and woman wearing the green training robes of the Auror trainee. At a glance the only thing separating them from the more experienced Aurors inside the building was the colour of their robes. However when you began to look at them carefully small differences began to emerge from the woodwork. For example if you happened to look closely at the eyes of an Auror who had experienced a few years of field work, you would notice a haunted look, it was caused by the horrendous scenes that they had all seen during there years of service. Friends who had died horribly mowed down by the spells of their foes.

Now looking back at the group of men and women gathered that morning you would find no hint of any loss in there eyes they had all lived fairly sheltered lives. Unscathed by the harsh reality of war, at least that was true for al but one of them. At the back of the group was a man, he had raven black untameable hair that came down to just above his eyes. He was around six foot three inches tall with a muscular frame, the same as most of the other young men who had been through the Auror training. However there was one feature that drew the eye, his eyes. They were every shade of green imaginable it was like standing in a forest and looking up and watching the sunlight shine through the canopy. However there was something that wasn't quite right in those eyes you could see the mark left from years of hardship.

The silence on the training ground was broken by the clear curt voice of Madame Bones shouting.

"Today you join the ranks of the men and women who have fought and died for the freedom of our community, but don't kid yourselves you are no way near ass good as the people in that building in front of you. You've got a long way to go yet. Always remember what or who you are fighting for the lives hard but you've got to be harder."

Harry breathed in the cool crisp air; his dreams had become a reality all those hard years of hard work were finally beginning to pay of. Since he had joined the Auror academy he had been determined to get through, around nine in ten people never made it through the raining but he had always known this was what he wanted to be.

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized Madame Bones had got to the part of her speech that he was interested about.

"With every batch of trainees we have coming through our gates there are always some that stand out. They are the elite amongst you the ones who will rise through the ranks quicker then anyone and every year as you all well know the trainee who shows the best promise is sent to join the alpha groups. Whoever amongst you is chosen to go there needs to know that they are the best of the best they do the hardest missions take out the most powerful dark wizards of our time, they only take the best and if you cant keep up you will be moved down. This year the trainee who was considered worthy was Cadet Potter. Would you please go to see Auror Captain Moody to learn what is expected of you."

Harry couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face he had achieved what he had always wanted to not only was he now an Auror but he was in Alpha Company he was finally following in the footsteps of his father. He stepped out of line and walked over to the grizzled old man they had all heard so much about. His exploits in the first war were virtually unmatched single handily filling most of the cells in Azkaban. He as an intimidating man, his face was scarred and rugged as if it had been chiselled out of the rock face. Half of his nose had been blown of and one of his eyes had been lost and was replaced by an electric blue fake eye that was currently facing inwards into his head. His leg was wooden and he moved with a hobble as he came to forward to join Harry. In the background Harry could hear Madame Bones shouting out where each of the cadets would be deployed to.

"Where's your wand kid?" Moody grunted at Harry

"In my holster sir" Harry replied quickly

"Good that's a start I guess. If you'd had it in your pocket I don't know what I would have done if it had been in your pocket." The grizzled Auror barked out with a poignant look at Harrys butt cheeks. "Anyway call me Moody I've never been one for that sir bollocks."

"Ok si..I mean Moody" Harry stumbled out confused by the different attitude of this old man.

"You better be" Moody grumbled scowling at Harry for his slipup "Right follow me we have things to do"

I know that was quite brief but I just wanted to kind of introduce the situation before anything progressed. Next chapter can be expected in the next couple of weeks. Thanks for reading and please review on the way out.


End file.
